ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Mashiba Ryō/History/Third Part
History Part III Towards a Resolution Arc At the Tōhō Boxing Gym, Mashiba requested to his coach for a boxer who was strong and sturdy, as he wanted to test how much stronger he had gotten after moving up weight classes, and if he would be short on power, in what way he could adjust his fighting style. Having picked his opponent, Mashiba went Kōrakuen Hall for the weigh-in. He met his opponent, the JBC lightweight champion Iga Shinobu and his trainer, Kurita Baron, who told Mashiba and his coach that they would win as they know his three weaknesses. The day of the match, and outside the hall, he met Ippo, who told him that his opponent is strong. Mashiba responded by nudging Ippo's shoulder with his own, which Ippo took as that was the reason he chose Iga. When Mashiba and Iga arrived to the ring and the match began, Mashiba got into the Hitman Style immediately. When Iga walked within range, Mashiba threw out Flicker Jabs, however, he did not get a clean hit. When Baron told Iga to lose his emotions, Iga did just that and walked towards Mashiba again with no fear. Mashiba reacted accordingly and threw Flicker Jabs when Iga got into range. Iga entered the Peek-a-Boo style and began to dodge and block Mashiba's Flicker Jabs as he pressed forward. When Iga got into his own range to attack, Mashiba threw a Chopping Right that missed. Before Iga could counterattack, Mashiba landed an uppercut that caused Iga to go down. When Iga got back up and the match continued, Masiba threw Flicker Jabs until Iga's guard broke. Mashiba then threw a right straight. With Iga at the ropes, Mashiba prepared to land the finishing blow. However, Iga landed a weak left body blow and prepared to attack with his right before Mashiba noticed and stepped back and the first round ends. In round two, Mashiba threw Flicker Jabs at Iga's Peek-a-Boo style guard until Iga got close enough to use the Dragonfish Blow, which Mashiba successfully dodges. Mashiba was then hit by fouls consisting in headbutts and elbows, making him angry. When round three ended, Mashiba went back to the corner and began to notice Iga's true intentions and how he was using tactics similar Ippo, Kimura, and Sawamura. The referee warned Mashiba about using fouls, which he did not such thing, however, due to previous offences, he realised that they would suspect him first. When the Tōhō coach told Mashiba to be calm and box properly like a champion, Mashiba was reminded of his past where he was always suspected and not trusted. Mashiba began to believe he was alone and wanted to show Iga who he really is. However, when everyone began to cheer for Mashiba and saw mental images of Ippo, Kimura, and Sawaura behind the charging Iga, he chose to calm down in order to defeat them all and move to the world. Mashiba used Flicker Jabs against Iga's Peek-a-Boo style, cleanly hitting him multiple times until Iga got into close range, where Mashiba immediately lands a Short Uppercut. Iga used the Dragonfish Blow that Mashiba counters by blocking the body blow with an Elbow Block, then the Overhand with a short hook. Mashiba then dodged a headbutt and parried Iga's elbow while countering him. Having conquered his three weaknesses, Mashiba began to throw Flicker Jabs at Iga's defenceless body until Iga went to the corner and the referee goes between them. With Iga downed and unable to get up, Mashiba is declared the winner. When the interviewer asked him what were the three weaknesses and if he had overcome them. Mashiba responded that they were one short. The Tōhō coach then announced that they would be relinquishing the OPBF belt and challenge the world for the next match. Mashiba then pumped a fist into the air in response to the cheers. Post-Towards a Resolution Arc While Mashiba was working by driving the Tanaka freight truck, he pulled into Márquez to get something to drink. After picking up some soy milk, he took it to the counter to get rung up, but the clerk was ignoring him. After he yelled at him, he realised it was Miyata Ichirō. He tossed a 100 yen coin toward him, while he vowed to never shop there again and to keep the change. The manager yelled at him for being rude toward Miyata and wanted him to apologise, but Mashiba threatened to rip her earrings off instead. Now scared, the manager hid behind Miyata, and mentioned the 100 yen wasn't enough to cover since there was sales tax. Miyata showed him a page of Factorization math problems and told him if he could solve them, they will call it 100 yen even. After seeing it, Mashiba started throwing out answers to it till he was done. As he was leaving, he pointed out that he not dumb-ass just because he was a boxer. When he exited the store, he ran into a black cat that he threaten to step on, but changed his mind and offered it some milk. While looking at the cat, he started to think about Sendō Takeshi and his upcoming match with Alfredo Gonzales.